


Thunderstoms

by hogwartsschoolofanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsschoolofanime/pseuds/hogwartsschoolofanime
Summary: “Thunder is actually pretty cool, in my opinion.” Hinata smiled at him.“And why is that, mister I'm-not-scared-of-loud-noises?” snapped Kageyama.“Because you can invent so much with it, you know?”Kageyama is terrified of thunder. Good thing Hinata is there to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw when you really should be sleeping but you wrote this instead. What even is my life.  
> ALSO THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL COMMENTS YOU GUYS ARE GREAT.

     Another clap of thunder shook through the apartment and Kageyama burrowed further under his heap of blankets. _Will it ever stop?_ It seemed as if it had been _forever_ since the rain had started pounding on the roof. The rain didn’t bother him. In fact, he thought that a slight shower could be a nice backdrop for a cosy day indoors. It was the _storm._ The whip-like cracks of lightning across the black sky and the booming explosion of sound soon after.

     Kageyama wasn’t scared of many things. An angry Sugawara and becoming lactose intolerant were tied for second place on his (admittedly pretty small list) but for some reason, thunderstorms just absolutely _terrified_ him. He knew it was an unreasonable fear (the sounds couldn’t actually hurt him) and yet he was petrified.

     Flinching at the noise (he most definitely did _not_ whimper. Nope. Not in the slightest), he wondered for the thousandth time when Hinata would be home.

     On one hand, he hoped the storm would be over before he got back. God only knew the teasing he would have to endure if he was caught like this.

     On the other, having Hinata with him would definitely make everything just a little more bearable. Just as that thought crossed his mind, he heard the tell-tale sound of the front door opening. _Shit!_ he swore internally when he heard Hinata call out.

     “Hey babe, I’m home! Where are you?” There was the drop of a bag somewhere near the entry and some scuffling before Kageyama heard light footsteps making their way towards the bedroom. _Fuck! No, don’t come here dumbass!_ Panicked, Kageyama scrambled out of the blankets, pushing more of them off the bed in his haste to grab a random book and try to sit somewhat naturally.

     “Hey Kags - wait, what happened here?” asked Hinata from the door just after Kageyama had opened his book and pretended to be deep in his reading, eyeing the mess of blankets on the ground. When he ignored his boyfriend, Hinata walked to the bed, sitting down and looping his arms around Kageyama’s neck. “Kageyamaa…” he drawled before grabbing him by the chin and sneaking in a kiss.

     Still pretending to be annoyed, Kageyama sighed before giving in and kissing back. Everything was fine until there was a resounding crash of thunder, surely louder than any other before. Kageyama jumped in fright against Hinata’s lips, pulling the blanket around his shoulders to cover his head on pure instinct.

     After a few seconds, in which only the sound of the pounding rain could be heard, Hinata asked incredulously, “Kageyama, are you _afraid of thunder_?”

     “N-no.” Kageyama cursed at himself internally at the stutter in his voice. Another crash from above had him shaking though, thus completely disproving his statement. Not that Hinata would have been likely to believe him anyway: that boy had an uncanny knack for reading him like an open book.

     “Oh my god, you really are!” Hinata laughed. “And here I thought big bad Tobio wasn’t scared of _anything_.”

     Kageyama groaned. _Three years of living together and_ now _he finds out?_ “Just shut up, dumbass.”

     Still chuckling softly, Hinata gently pulled the blankets off of Kageyama’s face and touched their foreheads together. Looking into Kageyama’s eyes though, he sobered up, face becoming concerned. Kageyama _hated_ it. “You’re actually this scared?”

     Blushing furiously and averting his eyes, Kageyama muttered out a small, “Yes..” He flinched again against his will at the loud noises outside. This was just so stupid. He was an adult, goddammit! Not some toddler who ran to mummy crying when he was scared.

     “Thunder is actually pretty cool, in my opinion.” Hinata smiled at him.

     “And why is that, mister I'm-not-scared-of-loud-noises?” snapped Kageyama.

     “Because you can invent so much with it, you know?”

 

     Kageyama didn’t know. He had absolutely no idea what Hinata was talking about. Pouting, he buried himself in the blankets once more, turning his back to his (annoyingly) smiling boyfriend’s face. _Why did I ever think I’d want him here? He’s just being an annoying prick_.

     “Gimme a sec and I’ll show you,” Hinata promised. Kageyama heard him rifle through drawers (presumably to find a pair of sweatpants) and get changed into his PJ’s.

     Eventually, he heard him settle down under the covers beside him. A few moments pants. Kageyama still refused to face him. After a while, Hinata sighed, but the smile was still evident in it. “Come on. Turn around, grumpy pants.”

     Reluctantly, Kageyama rolled over into Hinata embrace, burying his face into the crook of his neck in an attempt to block out the terrible sounds. “How in hell could you possibly make this good?” he grumbled.

     “Well I could tell you how thunder is _actually_ created but A: that would be boring and B: I don’t actually know.” Despite himself, Kageyama cracked a small smile. Seemingly encouraged by this, Hinata continued.

     “When we were younger, Natsu used to be scared too. She’d cry and cry and hide under the bed with all her stuffies until the storm had passed. So I invented a game to make her less scared. Basically, you try and think of the most ridiculous reasons to why there’s thunder. In theory, it’s supposed to distract you so you don’t get as scared.”

     Kageyama let out a small huff of breath. That was such a _Hinata_ thing to do. _Of course_ he would come up with a game like that. He was just that type of person.

     “Here, I’ll start,” Hinata announced before saying, “There’s an earthquake in the clouds.” The next round of thunder came, but with Hinata right next to him, it wasn’t as bad. He still cowered in his arms though, completely under the blankets and clinging tightly to his hand.

     When it subsided, he hesitantly contributed, “Giants are having a rave.” He smiled a little when Hinata’s laugh rumbled through his chest.

     “Nice one. How about: birds are roaring in territorial combat.”

 

     They continued like that for a while, somehow managing (as they always did) to turn it into a competition. The meanings got stranger and stranger, but Hinata finally won with “Angels are having a heavy metal Battle of the Bands with their dragon-slaying teddy bears”.

     “It’s only because you’ve had more practice than me,” Kageyama argued, but when Hinata shot back “Maybe I just have a better imagination,” he had to admit defeat. Still, it _had_ helped him calm down. He still jumped a bit at the louder crashes, clinging onto Hinata just a little bit tighter, but the noise didn’t seem as scary anymore.

     Yawning, Kageyama stretched a bit before curling closer into Hinata’s side. Hinata stroked his hair softly and smiled against his forehead. “Better now?”

     As much as he didn’t really want to admit it, Kageyama nodded sleepily. “Thank you.”

     He felt a soft sigh of air through his hair when Hinata answered, “Any time. Can’t have my boyfriend losing his precious hours of beauty sleep over a scary storm, can we?”

     Giving him a half hearted shove, Kageyama grumbled, “Shut up. You’re making me sound like Oikawa,” before closing his eyes and taking a long breath.

     With Hinata warm beside him, fingers gently playing with his hair, and soft blankets around them, for the first time in his life, Kageyama Tobio fell asleep with the sound of thunder slowing fading in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> *Coughs* I have an Instagram (@hogwartsschoolofanime) where I post mostly Haikyuu stuff and you might see a few sneak-peaks of fics before they come out if you want to check that out *coughs*  
> (Also do ya'll like the formatting more with or without the "tabs"? AO3 won't let me put them automatically so I have to just add spaced but please let me know what you think so I'll have a better idea for next time!


End file.
